Friendship Journey
by Licorice Mars
Summary: Molly,Dhona, dan Nadia mendapat surat dari Hogwarts yang menyatakan bahwa kalau mereka adalah seorang penyihir. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke Hogwarts. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Harry Potter dkk. Bagaimana kisah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ini adalah kisah tiga orang sahabat bernama Efrisari Maulia atau Molly ia dipanggil, Nadia Amanda Meldi atau Nadia panggilan yang diberikan padanya, dan Diramadhona Mutiasalisa atau Dhona panggilan akrabnya. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka berumur 7 tahun dan saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 di 09 Elementary School.

Pada suatu hari di bulan Agustus, Molly mendapatkan surat beramplop yang berwarna emas yang dikirim oleh seseorang bernama Albus Dumbledore yang isinya adalah:

_From: Albus Dumbledore_

_To: Miss Efrisari Maulia, Adinegoro street, No. 2F, kamar No.2_

_Seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Sekolah ini diperuntukkan bagi para penyihir dan untuk anak yang memiliki kemampuan sihir._

_Aku memberimu surat ini karena kau memiliki kemampuan sihir yang dapat kau kembangkan di Hogwarts._

_Jika kau ingin menjadi murid Hogwarts kau akan memerlukan:_

_Tongkat sihir._

_Buku-buku untuk anak kelas satu._

_Baju seragam (jubah hitam)._

_Burung hantu, kucing, atau katak._

_Setumpuk perkamen dan beberapa pena bulu._

_Anak kelas satu dilarang membawa sapu sendiri._

_Salam hangat,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_NB: Jika kau ingin pergi ke Diagon Alley, tempat membeli semua perlengkapan _

_Hogwarts, kau harus pergi ke bar milik Tom dan disana ada bata yang dapat kau_

_ketuk, dan itu jalan menuju Diagon Alley. Jika kau ingin pergi ke Hogwarts, kau _

_harus menembus palang tiang antara platform 9 dan 10 yang dipisahkan oleh boks_

_penjualan tiket dan boks yang tinggal separo. Kau harus tiba saat jam 11.00 di _

_Platform 9 ¾ tanggal 1 September dan langsung menaiki kereta uap warna merah _

_tua yang bernama Hogwarts Express yang akan membawamu ke Hogwarts._

Selesai membaca surat ini, ekspresi Molly sangatlah bahagia dan senang, namun ia juga sedih karena harus meninggalkan sahabatnya dan keluarganya. Namun saat itu juga ia berpikir,

_Hmm, tapi tak apalah, aku kan dapat menemui mereka dengan sihir, _kata Molly dalam hati. Lalu ia langsung membuat SMS kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

_Hai, tadi aku kan buka kotak pos, terus ada surat untukku dari Albus Dumbledore yang mengatakan aku adalah penyihir. Ya udah deh, aku cuma pengin bilang itu sama kalian._

Setelah SMS-nya terkirim ia lalu keluar untuk memberitahukan ini kepada keluarganya. Ternyata keluarganya sangat mendukung hal ini. Lalu Molly kembali ke kamarnya dan ternyata ada kotak masuk dari Nadia dan Dhona. Lalu Molly membacanya dan betapa kagetnya dia karena isinya adalah:

_Aku juga, dari pengirim yang sama. _

Kira-kira begitu isi SMS dari Nadia dan Dhona. Molly bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi begitu cepat dan seajaib ini?_

**A/N**: Maap ya, semuanya! Emang gaje sih ceritanya. Maklum, ini fanfic pertama saya. Saya usahain bakal update chapter depan secepatnya. Supaya chapter kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi, tolong di-review. Sekian dulu, terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jadi berangkatlah Molly, Nadia, dan Dhona ke King's Cross station. Memang tidak sama-sama, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu disana.

"Hai, Mol." Terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Molly.

"Nadia? Dhona? Nice to meet you. Aku nggak nyangka waktu secepat ini berlalu. Dan begitu ajaib," kata Molly.

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Tapi memang hebat sih, mengingat kita masuk sekolah sihir bego yang sebelumnya kita nggak tahu itu apa. Tapi di surat, katanya kita harus menembus palang tiang antara peron 9 dan 10, ya? Lha, pegimana caranya?" tanya Nadia.

"Coba-coba aja, pasti bisa," kata Dhona.

"Wah, boleh tuh! Kita coba aja lari nembus palang tiang itu. Secara kan kita penyihir. Wuih, ada untungnya jugalah jadi penyihir," kata Molly.

Mereka pun mencoba berlari dengan koper yang berada di troli masing-masing. Mereka berlari...dan berhasil! Dampaknya, mereka harus kelepek-kelepek di tanah karena pusing..

"Aduh...aku pusing nih! Bantuin dong!" kata Nadia seenaknya.

"Yeee...aku sama Molly juga pusing, tauk!" kata Dhona.

Setelah akhirnya mereka berhasil berdiri, mereka langsung naik ke kereta Hogwarts Express yang akan berangkat jam 11.00 am.

"Akhirnya kereta ini gerak juga," kata Dhona sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"Eh, kamu ada bawa makanan nggak? I'm really hungry," kata Nadia.

"Aku sih nggak bawa...How about you, Mol?" tanya Dhona kepada Molly.

"Kagak ada juga. Mungkin ada orang yang jualan makanan disini," sahut Molly.

Tahu-tahu, datanglah seorang ibu-ibu yang sudah tua yang mendorong troli makanan dan ibu itu menawarkannya pada mereka.

"Ada Kacang Segala-Rasa, Cokelat Kodok, Cokelat Kuali, dan lain-lain," kata ibu itu. Mereka bertiga langsung mengambil semua makanan itu.

"Semuanya lima puluh Sickle," kata ibu itu.

"Ha? Sickle? Uang apaan tuh?" tanya Molly keheranan.

"Aku cuma punya sepuluh Poundsterling," tukas Dhona.

"Ya sudah, berarti..."

"Eh, biar saya aja yang bayarin." Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda tampan nan tinggi.

"Eh...nggak usah...nanti merepotkan," kata Dhona salah tingkah.

"Nggak apa-apa, saya ikhlas kok," katanya pemuda itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" tanya Nadia malu-malu.

"Oh, nama saya Cedric Diggory. Ya udah, saya pergi dulu ya," kata pemuda bernama Cedric tersebut. Dia pun berlalu dari pandangan Dhona, Nadia, dan Molly.

"Wah...dia baik ya. Ganteng lagi," puji Dhona dengan tulus.

"Yeee...kamu suka sama dia ya?" goda Nadia.

"Aku cuma kagum sama dia. Dia so sweet..." kata Dhona.

"Whatever," ucap Nadia akhirnya.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang super lama, mereka sampai di Hogwarts. Mereka, para murid baru, harus menempuh perjalanan dengan naik perahu, yang dibimbing oleh seseorang berbadan raksasa bernama Hagrid.

"Hogwarts emang bagus euy!" kata Nadia bersemangat ketika mereka sampai di Great Hall untuk diseleksi. Mereka diseleksi untuk menentukan asrama yang sesuai dengan kepribadian mereka masing-masing. Penyeleksinya adalah...sebuah topi butut! Weits, tapi itu bukan topi biasa! Itu Sorting Hat! Oya, di Hogwarts ada empat asrama yaitu Gryffindor (untuk anak-anak yang berani dan jujur), Hufflepuff (untuk anak-anak yang loyal, setia, dan pekerja keras), Ravenclaw (untuk anak-anak yang cerdas dan cendekiawan), dan Slytherin (untuk anak-anak yang berhati licik).

Nadia, Molly,dan Dhona sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk diseleksi. Akhirnya, tibalah giliran mereka masing-masing...dan beruntunglah mereka! Mereka bertiga masuk Gryffindor!

Setelah acara seleksi selesai, murid baru dari masing-masing asrama dibimbing oleh para Prefek menuju ke Common Room asrama masing-masing. Nadia, Dhona, Molly, beserta para murid baru lainnya yang seasrama dengan mereka, mengikuti Prefek bernama Percy Weasley. Murid perempuan pergi ke kamar tidur anak perempuan, dan murid laki-laki tentu saja pergi ke kamar tidur anak laki-laki. So far, Molly, Dhona, dan Nadia merasa senang di Hogwarts, karena Hogwarts memang sangat menyenangkan!


End file.
